


Walk Walk Fashion Baby

by Monilovely



Category: South Park
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Gay, M/M, Secret Relationship, Talent Shows
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: O show de talentos é um evento anual do qual Eric Cartman sempre participa e sempre vence com seus talentos musicais.Porém, neste ano, ele deu o azar de o evento cair na mesma data de um evento muito importante.Seu aniversário de namoro com Kyle.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Kudos: 5





	Walk Walk Fashion Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Effystein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effystein/gifts).



Um novo aviso foi colocado no mural da escola. Era tempo do show de talentos anual novamente. Os alunos se aglomeravam e, um a um, iam colocando seus nomes na lista. Com Jimmy fora da competição desde o vexame que passou da última vez, qualquer um tinha a chance de vencer, ou pelo menos era o que pensavam. Os garotos, no entanto, sabiam que aquilo não era verdade. Mesmo com as presunçosa chance que as pessoas tinham de ganhar, sempre havia alguém que se destacava. Uma pessoa que, com a paixão que queimava em seu peito e sua bela voz, tirava todos de seus assentos com seu talento. Tem sido assim há mais de quatro anos.

\- Olha, logo vai ter o show de talentos de novo. - apontou Stan para o quadro, onde o anúncio colorido estava pendurado.

\- Quero ver quem vai passar vergonha esse ano. - Kenny riu, mascando o chiclete de morango que tinha entre os dentes. - Bora ver os nomes.

Os quatro garotos passaram os olhos rapidamente na lista, identificando alguns nomes de alunos de sua classe, mas a maioria era de níveis inferiores. Como já era de se esperar, afinal, tendiam a não acreditar na lenda que rondava os alunos daquela classe.

Após terminarem a lista, Stan arqueou a sobrancelha. Encarou Kyle e Kenny de soslaio e eles também tinham o mesmo olhar em seus rostos: confusão. Os três viraram-se então para Cartman, com o mesmo olhar, e foram recebidos com espanto. Para o gorducho, aquilo parecia até uma cena cômica de desenho.

\- O que? - ele perguntou, fitando-os com suspeita nos olhos.

\- Cara, você não vai se inscrever? - perguntou o loiro.

\- É, cara, você ama o show de talentos. Todo ano ganha com uma música diferente. É impressionante, na verdade. - disse Stan. - Não vai me dizer que você vai pular fora logo no último ano, pelo amor de Deus.

Cartman começou a suar frio. De repente, todos os olhos pareciam voltados para ele, como se soubessem que ele devia dinheiro e se recusava a pagar. Ele engoliu em seco e colocou um sorriso forçado no rosto.

\- Não, eu não vou! Preciso manter minha reputação! - ele deu uma cotovelada em um garoto que estava para escrever o próprio nome na lista e roubou a caneta, escrevendo o seu no lugar do jeito mais descentralizado possível. - Eu vou estraçalhar todos vocês! - gritou e apontou para todos os desavisados que estavam ao seu redor, que podiam, ou não, ter prestado atenção na conversa.

E as coisas ficaram por isso mesmo: Cartman agindo de forma mais exagerada que o normal e os meninos tentando levar a escola da melhor forma que conseguiam. Pelo resto do dia, ele disse estar bem. Seguiu brincando normalmente, provocando seus amigos e não prestando atenção na aula, como sempre fazia.

Mas não estava tudo bem. Ele continuou a remoer o show de talentos durante todo o dia. 

Não era a primeira vez que ele participava daquela competição tradicional da escola. Na verdade, muito pelo contrário. Todos conheciam a reputação que Eric Cartman construiu em sua história na competição. Ele sempre se inscrevia para cantar uma música, e sempre ganhava. As pessoas tendiam a subestimar o gorducho quanto a seus talentos artísticos, especialmente pelos problemas que causou no passado. Eric já tinha uma reputação, que não era muito boa, e isso tendenciava as pessoas a duvidar dele quando o assunto era algo relacionado a talento natural. 

Porém, lá estava ele. Mais de quatro anos vencendo a competição, invicto.

Ele adorava participar do show de talentos, ainda mais quando vencia todas as vezes. Podia mostrar se divertir fazendo algo que gostava, mostrar seu talento nato e esfregar na cara de todos aqueles que duvidaram dele o quão melhor ele era que eles. Era o melhor jeito de unir o útil ao agradável.

Por isso era tão estranho que ele agora estivesse ressentindo ter se inscrito no evento daquele ano. Ele sempre era o mais entusiasmado para essa época do ano, mas, no momento, ele estava tão avoado que mal via direito para onde estava caminhando. Seguia a rota de sempre para a casa de Kyle em modo automático, sua mente processando a mesma informação pela milésima vez apenas naquela hora. Ele só percebeu que já estava na porta da casa dele quando tropeçou na escada. Seus movimentos automáticos não eram tão precisos quanto ele imaginava.

Disfarçando o mico que quase pagou e rezando para que Kyle não o tenha visto, bateu à porta.

Kyle saía da escola um pouco antes dele, para adiantar-se com as lições, enquanto Eric ainda voltava para casa e almoçava com a maior calma do mundo.

Exceto naquele dia.

A porta de abriu e o ruivo sorriu ao ver o gorducho parado em seu capacho.

\- Oi. - Eric cumprimentou com um sorriso.

\- Hey. - Kyle respondeu. - Você chegou cedo.

\- E isso é ruim?

Kyle revirou os olhos, sorrindo de canto. 

_ Tão estúpido _ … 

\- Não. Entra aí. - o judeu abriu a porta e deixou o maior entrar, batendo-a assim que o fez.

O gorducho imediatamente se fez confortável e subiu para o quarto de Kyle, o mesmo seguindo atrás dele. Sua presença não era nada fora da rotina, muito pelo contrário, faziam isso pelo menos duas vezes por semana. Cartman vinha à casa do ruivo e eles passavam o dia inteiro juntos fazendo absolutamente nada, ou absolutamente tudo. Assistir vídeos, filmes, jogar jogos juntos ou só ficar em silêncio e refletir sobre a vida enquanto olhavam para o teto, eles faziam de tudo.

\- Quando seus pais voltam? - perguntou Eric ao jogar-se de costas na cama de Kyle.

\- Lá pro fim da tarde, e o Ike tá estudando na casa de um amigo. - respondeu o ruivo, sentando ao lado dele, lançando-lhe um olhar pelo canto do olho. - Vamos ficar sozinhos até bem tarde.

Eric sorriu de canto.

\- Acho que já sei o que podemos fazer pra ocupar todo esse tempo que temos até…  _ Tarde _ .

Kyle retribuiu o sorriso e deu um rápido selinho nos lábios do namorado. 

\- Eu volto em dois minutos. - ele murmurou próximo a seu rosto, se levantou e saiu do quarto.

Enquanto o som do microondas ecoava nas paredes da cozinha no primeiro andar, Eric vasculhava as coisas de Kyle em busca de algo para assistirem juntos.

Era praticamente rotina. Sempre que os pais de Kyle saíam e eles ficavam muito tempo sozinhos, eles fariam pipoca, escolheriam um filme, e passariam a tarde toda assistindo enquanto se abraçavam debaixo de um cobertor. Apesar de o dia não estar muito bonito para se passar trancado no quarto vendo um filme, pois estava incrivelmente ensolarado e sem nuvens, não se pode discutir com a tradição. Se Eric fosse sortudo, ele até ganharia alguns beijinhos durante o filme, por isso precisava escolher bem.

Todo o tempo que Kyle passou no andar de baixo, Eric levou para escolher o filme adequado, mas a lista da netflix simplesmente não tinha nada de interessante - o que não facilitou em absolutamente  _ nada _ seu trabalho.

\- Voltei. - Kyle cantarolou. - Chega essa bunda pra lá. O que vamos assistir?

\- Rick and Morty, e se reclamar eu jogo pipoca na sua cara. - cruzou os braços e deu play no primeiro episódio da quarta temporada. - Passa a pipoca, Kahl.

Por um tempo, ficaram apenas assistindo os episódios com desinteresse, pois já viram aquela temporada juntos umas duas vezes. Quando terminaram o segundo episódio, acabaram decidindo mudar para um filme novo, mais uma das porcarias para as quais a Netflix se vendeu. Nesse, nenhum deles estava prestando atenção, Eric nem sabia a razão de estarem vendo aquilo.

Seu corpo de repente tencionou ao sentir a mão de Kyle deixar o balde e deslizar entre seus dedos. Sua mão estava melada e gordurosa, mas nada muito diferente de tudo que ele comia normalmente, e não é como se a sua própria também não estivesse da mesma forma. Só havia uma única regra para situações assim: mãos longe do cabelo. Eric permaneceu parado, seu silêncio como uma provocação para o ruivo, até sentir sua cabeça encostar em seu ombro. Os olhos verdes de Kyle continuavam fixos na tela, pagando de inocente, como se as implicações para o que estava querendo não fossem óbvias.

Deus sabe que ele não poderia resistir por muito tempo. Kyle era sua força e sua fraqueza. Assim como ele podia impulsioná-lo, podia destruí-lo. Kyle não tinha a menor ideia de como o tinha na palma da mão, ou talvez tenha, mas está apenas no aguardo de uma boa oportunidade para usar seu charme contra ele. E Eric não tinha a menor chance de resistir.

Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha ao sentir os lábios quentes de Kyle subirem por seu pescoço até sua orelha, sua mão soltando-se da dele e agarrando-se à gola de sua blusa, puxões involuntários forçando o gorducho a encará-lo e ter seus lábios selados pelos dele.

Sua boca tinha gosto de manteiga por conta da pipoca, algo estranho para se compartilhar durante um beijo, ainda mais quando o hálito era tão importante para aquele momento quente e prazeroso. Que bom que ele adorava manteiga. A resistência de Eric acabou no primeiro segundo e ele retribuiu o contato sobre os lábios do namorado com paixão e mãos desesperadas apoiando-se em seu casaco. A gordura não era um problema, pois podiam lavar tudo depois com rapidez; por hora, estavam concentrados demais um no outro para perceber qualquer outra coisa ao redor.

O choque do contato corria por suas espinhas, como se não se encontrassem há anos - o que não podia estar mais longe da verdade. Seus hálitos se misturavam sempre ao separar os lábios e logo se juntavam novamente. As línguas exploravam suas bocas, desesperadas por correr cada centímetro que podiam e matar aquela ânsia que tinham por aqueles toques e sensações viciantes. Não planejaram fazer nada além disso, mas os beijos já eram mais que o suficiente para os deixar satisfeitos.

Ao separarem os lábios, trocaram breves sorrisos antes de Kyle se levantar e ir ao banheiro para lavar as mãos. Eric deixou o seu ficar maior por mais alguns segundos antes que ele voltasse. Conseguir que seu namorado tomasse a iniciativa era algo muito raro, pois geralmente era ele quem dava o primeiro passo - maldito seja a lindeza de Kyle que o deixava impaciente. Portanto, ele considerava aquilo uma absoluta vitória.

Ao deixar o banheiro, Kyle se jogou de costas na cama de Eric, e o encarou de ponta cabeça.

\- E o show de talentos? - o cutucou com o cotovelo. - Você não parecia muito feliz quando o Stan sugeriu que você participasse.

Eric grunhiu com a pergunta e se jogou de costas na cama ao lado dele.

\- Tinha que ser dia vinte… Que ódio!

Kyle suspirou e acariciou seus cabelos castanhos.

\- Tô vendo que você não quer participar dessa coisa.

\- É claro que não! - esbravejou. - Essa buceta caiu justo no dia do nosso aniversário! 

\- Eu achei que você gostasse do show de talentos.

Agora foi a vez do gorducho suspirar.

\- Eu gosto, mas gosto mais de passar o dia com você do que pensando em alguma merda pra mostrar pra um bando de imbecis. Eu não queria ter que te dispensar por causa de um concurso estúpido.

Kyle sorriu. Eric era tão franco e aberto com ele que era quase estranho, principalmente considerando seu passado juntos. Tanta coisa tinha mudado que nem parecia real. Mas ele era muito agradecido por ser.

\- Olha, se você quiser participar da competição, tá tudo bem. - o ruivo deu de ombros. - Podemos só marcar alguma coisa outro dia pra comemorar, eu não me incomodo.

\- Não, Kahl, isso não conta! - ele esbravejou. - É nosso aniversário de namoro, eu não posso simplesmente te largar e ir cantar num showzinho de merda! Tem que ser um dia especial pra fazermos algo juntos! - suspirou. - Esquece. Não vai rolar show pra mim esse ano. Eu vou só fingir que tenho uma gripe e cair fora.

Ajeitando a própria posição, Kyle colocou a cabeça na barriga de Eric e tomou sua mão na dele. A dele ainda estava gordurosa por não ter lavado as mãos, mas estava mais do que óbvio que ele tinha limpado a gordura na calça.

Apesar de ter certa culpa por ele estar sacrificando algo que ele gostava, Kyle se sentia lisonjeado por Eric fazer aquilo para passarem o dia juntos. Era um gesto muito legal da parte dele, considerando seu típico egoísmo.

A verdade é que o gorducho mudou muito nos últimos anos, especialmente depois que ele e o ruivo começaram a namorar. Kyle não fazia ideia do verdadeiro poder que tinha sobre ele, mesmo depois de quase três anos juntos. Agora que Eric finalmente o tinha ao seu lado, não seria tão fácil se livrar dele, e ele estava disposto a tudo para continuarem aquilo que tinham. Ele adorava tudo. As idas à casa um do outro, os momentos especiais que passavam juntos na privacidade de seus quartos, os abraços apertados, beijos e juras de amor incondicional. Se ele precisava sacrificar algumas coisas superficiais para continuar com Kyle, ele não tinha problema nenhum com isso.

O ruivo apenas se sentia mal que ele teria que encerrar seu legado de vitórias logo no último ano. Se apenas tivesse um jeito de aproveitarem o dia de seu aniversário de namoro juntos e vencer o show ao mesmo tempo.

A não ser que… 

\- E se participássemos juntos? - ele sugeriu.

Eric ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Você participaria do show de talentos comigo?

\- É claro! Eu tô bem melhor em questão de ritmo depois do meu bar mitzvah, então dançar não vai ser um problema. Agora cantar… 

Antes que ele pudesse continuar, Eric deu um peteleco em seu braço.

\- Cala a boca, Kahl. Se você falar um “a” da sua voz, eu te dou um tapa. Você tem um voz ótima pra cantar. - disse Eric com os braços cruzados e o nariz empinado.

O ruivo riu.

\- Valeu. - ele sorriu e beijou as costas da mão de Eric. - Então… O que vamos cantar?

\- Podíamos cantar Bad Romance. - o gorducho sugeriu com um dar de ombros.

Kyle arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Bad Romance?

\- É, Bad Romance. Eu gosto dessa música, você gosta dessa música, todo mundo gosta dessa música. É legal, clichê, e ninguém vai poder falar que não participamos. Mesmo se não ganharmos, eu posso falar que a culpa é sua.

Kyle franziu o cenho e empurrou seu ombro de brincadeira. Não foi forte o bastante para machucá-lo, de forma alguma, tanto que o gorducho riu do gesto.

\- Ok, eu topo. E como vamos explicar que estamos fazendo um dueto sem… Você sabe?

O relacionamento deles não era exatamente algo de conhecimento público ainda. As únicas pessoas que sabiam eram suas mães, e elas só sabiam por insistência de Eric para que contassem de uma vez. Ele costumava dizer: “Se esconder dos babacas da nossa escola já vai ser um saco, podíamos só contar pras nossas mães e tirar pelo menos um peso do peito”. E no fim deu tudo certo. Liane aceitou de primeira, enquanto Sheila precisou de um pouco mais de trabalho devido ao histórico que seu filho e Cartman tinham. Porém, após um jantar e uma conversa cara a cara, a mãe de Kyle concordou em aceitar o relacionamento dos dois garotos, por mais que ela ainda tivesse suas suspeitas quanto ao gorducho.

Eric franziu os lábios.

\- Porra, fudeu. Alguma ideia?

Kyle soprou os cachos ruivos para longe de seu rosto e murmurou.

\- Talvez eu pudesse apenas fingir que tinha me inscrito antes e você marcou no mesmo lugar que eu sem perceber. 

\- … E quando duas pessoas marcam no mesmo lugar significa que elas vão apresentar juntas. Kyle, você é um gênio!

\- Eu tento o melhor que posso. Ei! - Kyle soltou um arquejo ao sentir as mãos de Eric puxarem-no para cima, espremendo-o em um abraço apertado e cobrindo seu rosto de beijos melados. - Eric, sua boca ainda tá suja de manteiga! - ele reclamou.

\- Isso nunca te impediu antes. - o gorducho rebateu.

Franzindo o cenho, Kyle se afastou dele com um impulso e apontou para o banheiro. Ele podia até não se importar com algumas coisas, mas pra tudo tem um limite.

Os dois garotos passaram o resto da tarde assistindo filmes estúpidos e conversando sobre qualquer coisa que alguém postasse no Twitter. No geral, aqueles encontros que tinham na casa de Kyle eram para isso: passar tempo juntos. Não necessariamente fazendo algo típico de casais, mas fazendo coisas rotineiras  _ juntos _ .

O barulho de um carro parando na garagem chamou a atenção deles. Kyle levantou do lugar onde estava e foi até a janela.

\- Meus pais chegaram. - disse ele, afastando-se da janela. - Bora descer. Se eu não for ajudar com o jantar eu levo esporro.

Cartman riu e seguiu o ruivo pelas escadas. Os pais de Kyle sempre pediam que Eric os ajudasse a arrumar a mesa de jantar quando ele ficava até muito tarde. O gorducho não se importava, mas não quer dizer que não era um saco. Ao menos era uma oportunidade para encher o saco de Kyle.

A porta se abriu no momento em que os dois chegaram ao pé da escada. Sheila entrou junto a Ike, carregando algumas compras nos braços.

\- Oh, Eric, você está aqui de novo. - Sheila exclamou, levemente surpresa.

\- Yep!

\- Pode ajudar o Kyle a arrumar a mesa, por favor?

\- É claro, senhora Broflovski.

Sheila era surpreendentemente tranquila quando se tratava da relação de Kyle e Eric. Eles acreditavam que ela fosse ser o tipo de mãe protetora e defensiva quando descobrisse que eles estavam namorando. Para a surpresa deles, foi justamente o contrário. Ela ficou chocada, sim, mas não se opôs ao relacionamento deles, o que foi uma boa surpresa para os dois.

Agora só precisavam contar para os demais, mas isso fica pra outro dia.

No vai e vem de pegar a louça na cozinha e levar à mesa, Eric topou com Kyle com dificuldades em alcançar os copos na prateleira de cima. Ele riu baixinho para si e se aproximou do ruivo com um sorriso de canto.

\- Problemas pra alcançar a prateleira, baixinho? - Eric provocou.

Kyle o olhou com ódio por cima do ombro e ele quis rir mais ainda.

\- Cala a boca e me ajuda, caralho. - Kyle resmungou e cruzou os braços.

Eric o pegou pela cintura e o ergueu para alcançar os copos na prateleira, aproveitando o momento para encarar a bundinha rechonchuda de seu namorado.

_ Nice. _

Eles estavam prestes a terminar de arrumar a mesa para jantar, colocando uns guardanapos aqui e ali - e Eric insistindo em fazer dobraduras neles - quando Sheila veio à mesa carregando a comida já pronta.

\- Vai ficar pra jantar conosco, Eric? - ela perguntou ao gorducho.

\- Eu adoraria, senhora Broflovski, mas tem umas coisas que preciso fazer em casa.

\- Entendo. Neste caso, me dê aqui as coisas e eu termino de fazer tudo enquanto o Kyle te leva até a porta. Não quero que você se atrase para voltar para casa, ou sua mãe ficará chateada.

Eric não poderia se importar menos com a reação de sua mãe se ele chegasse tarde, mas não discutiria com sua futura sogra.

Kyle abandonou suas tarefas e acompanhou o namorado até a porta de mãos dadas. Teriam que esperar até amanhã para poderem ficar juntos pertinhos de novo, então tinham que aproveitar os últimos segundos que tinham.

\- Então, combinado. Amanhã eu coloco meu nome na lista quando ninguém estiver olhando. - Kyle recapitulou.

\- Pede licença de uma das aulas e faz quando os corredores estiverem vazios, é mais seguro.

Não devia haver tanta necessidade de sigilo entre eles, visto que nada realmente mudaria caso todos soubessem do relacionamento deles, mas eles preferiam manter tudo debaixo dos panos. Apenas de não muito confortável, eles não tinham o risco de sofrer o assédio que Tweek e Craig sofreram antes mesmo de virarem um casal. Eric sabia o quanto aquele tipo de atenção deixaria Kyle desconfortável, portanto, aquela era a melhor rota a se tomar, ao menos até ambos criarem coragem e deixarem o armário por completo.

Eles se encararam por um tempo, hesitando em soltar a mão um do outro e seguirem seus caminhos. Infelizmente, teriam que deixar o chamego para amanhã.

\- Nos vemos amanhã.

Kyle colocou as mãos nos ombros de Eric e se colocou na ponta dos pés para beijar seus lábios.

\- Até.

Eric soltou a mão de Kyle e o deu mais um selinho antes de correr para sua casa. O ruivo acenou uma última vez antes de seu namorado subir de vista e ele voltar para dentro.

* * *

O truque deu certo. No intervalo entre as aulas, Kyle se esgueirou para fora da aula de geografia e correu para a lista de competidores do show de talentos e assinou seu nome ao lado do de Cartman. Foi por pouco, mas coube direitinho. E seus amigos não suspeitaram nada, afinal, não era uma surpresa para ninguém que Cartman fosse tão descuidado e pouco atento aos detalhes. Quando o show de talentos chegou, Kyle e Cartman conseguiram ajeitar tudo que precisaram com a mente tranquila, sem precisarem se preocupar com os outros suspeitando de toda essa coincidência. 

\- Cara, eu ainda não acredito que vocês vão fazer isso porque o Cartman é tão burro. - disse Stan enquanto ajeitava o microfone de Kyle. - Como vocês dois sempre se metem nessas furadas?

\- Culpa do Cartman por ser um idiota.

_ O idiota que você ama, idiota,  _ Eric rebateu mentalmente.

A escola toda estava do outro lado da cortina, esperando o show atual acabar para que o próximo viesse. Kyle estava morrendo de nervosismo, visto que tinha uma voz de taquara rachada quando se tratava de cantar. Ele com certeza estragaria o show de Eric e sua chance de ganhar o prêmio no último ano iria pro saco.

Entretanto, ao mesmo tempo, Eric parecia ansioso para performar com seu namorado, independente se ele fosse perder ou não. Kyle não entendia aquela empolgação toda, mas ficava feliz com a simpatia do namorado.

Na verdade, o vocal principal seria Eric, Kyle seguiria apenas como backing vocal, um complemento para sua música, quase imperceptível. Que as pessoas não reparem em sua voz, por favor.

Stan e Kenny saíram do palco ao fim da apresentação dos góticos e Eric e Kyle ficaram sozinhos por um tempo. O gorducho aproveitou esse tempo para se aproximar do ruivo e segurar sua mão.

\- Nervoso?

\- Um pouco. - Kyle admitiu. - Você sabe que eu não sei cantar bem. 

Sorrindo, Eric se permitiu dar um beijinho na bochecha de Kyle e segurar sua mão por um instante.

\- Vai dar tudo certo, bebê. Só vamos cantar uma música e estamos livres pra buscar meu pedido no KFC pra depois do show.

Kyle o encarou de soslaio e riu. Seu namorado era tão bobo, mas essa era uma das razões pela qual ele o amava.

O ruivo o deu um beijo nos lábios rapidamente e os dois subiram no palco ao serem chamados. A luz apagou-se e acendeu sobre eles quando a música começou, e Eric não demorou nada para começar a performance.

\-  _ Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, caught in a bad romance. Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, caught in a bad romance. _ \- sua voz ecoou pelo palco, com aquele trejeito que Eric carregava na voz chamando atenção para si. Kyle o observou com um sorrisinho no rosto e acompanhou a música com os pés. -  _ Ra-ra-ah-ah-ah, roma-roma-ma, Gaga, ooh la-la. Want your bad romance! _

Eric cantava com vigorosidade e emoção, dançando junto com a música de tal maneira que ele parecia carregado pela melodia. Kyle o acompanhou durante todo o momento, ao mesmo tempo que tentando se manter nas sombras até que viesse sua vez de cantar. A audiência parecia fazer o mesmo, dançando junto com Cartman e batendo palmas ao ritmo da música.

E então chegou o momento do refrão.

A voz de Kyle estava péssima, até ele conseguia reconhecer. Ela era aguda demais e ecoava muito quando ele cantava. Porém, com Eric cantando junto dele, sua voz horrorosa era acobertada e Kyle não tinha que se preocupar muito com os outros escutando sua voz - e ele se divertia cantando com Eric, tinha esse detalhes também.

As coisas começaram a ficar difíceis pelo segundo refrão. Finalmente a informação de que eles estavam se apresentando, juntos, para uma multidão de pessoas estava sendo absorvida. Kyle estava longe de ser perfeito. Ele viu a cara com que o encaravam enquanto ele cantava, mas seguiu em frente inspirado por seu namorado.

Enquanto cantavam, o mundo parecia desaparecer em alguns momentos, especialmente quando ficavam perto demais um do outro. Eric estava suado, mas o coração de Kyle pulava em seu peito apesar da nojeira. Ele queria acabar logo aquela apresentação para ele e seu namorado se mandarem pra algum lugar escuro e passar o resto da noite beijando.

Eric estava se divertindo como nunca. Estava cantando no palco, todos os olhos sobre ele, ao lado de seu ruivinho lindo que ele amava muito, ele tinha tudo que queria. Só queria terminar a performance com um beijo, mas duvidava que Kyle ficaria feliz com isso - e não seria o tipo de raiva que ele gostava que Eric teria que enfrentar, caso seguisse em frente com o plano.

Em dado momento, Eric não resistiu e tomou Kyle pela mão. Eles não se beijaram, mas dançaram juntos pelo palco, perdidos na música, e Eric puxou Kyle para sentar em seu ombro no último verso.

Como era típico, a audiência não aplaudiu, e Eric e Kyle foram recebidos por absoluto silêncio. Era uma birra deles a esse ponto -  _ ou eles tinham ido tão bem que eles estavam paralisados de choque, _ a mente de Eric sussurrou. Os dois deixaram o palco após uma reverência para a plateia e Eric tomou um susto ao ser puxado para um beijo no segundo em que sumiram de vista.

Suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas e seu cérebro parou de funcionar, mas o gorducho não teve tempo de processar nada antes que Kenny e Stan se aproximassem pra encher o saco.

\- Cara, isso foi muito brega. - Stan disso.

\- Vocês dois podiam parar de enrolação e se pegar logo, né? - Kenny sorriu de canto, com um ar de quem sabe algo que os outros não sabem.

\- Não enche o saco, Kenny. - Kyle reclamou e revirou os olhos. Ele tinha que fazer parecer que estava irritado que ele e Eric tiveram que se apresentar juntos, senão eles descobririam e encheriam o saco.

Kenny, no entanto, cruzou os braços e arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Cara, eu conheço um olhar de tesão quando vejo. E o que aconteceu ali em cima tinha tanto tesão que até eu fiquei de pau duro.

\- Cala a boca, Kinny. - Cartman interrompeu, cruzando os braços. - Vem, Kyle, me leva pro KFC. Você no mínimo me deve um balde de frango depois de me fazer ouvir sua voz de taquara rachada.

O ruivo revirou os olhos.

\- Cala a boca, Cartman. Você que escreveu o nome no lugar errado!

\- É o princípio da coisa, Kyle. Agora anda logo antes que o lugar feche.

Kyle foi praticamente arrastado pelo braço e levado até o carro de Cartman, nenhum dos dois esperando por Stan ou Kenny, que ficaram para trás. Pelas contas, eles ainda tinham algumas horas para celebrar seu aniversário de namoro, e agora que estavam sozinhos, poderiam fazer isso em paz.

Ocupado dirigindo, Kyle não viu Eric responder Kenny ao receber um vídeo de sua performance, muito menos o gorducho dando zoom no rosto de Kyle em um frame específico. Eles estavam ombro a ombro, cantando o último refrão, e, por um segundo, a câmera captou suas mãos dadas e dedos entrelaçados.


End file.
